Uncomfortable Reunions
by hellsbells101
Summary: Methos and the person now known as Buffy Summers are about to reunite. Will Buffy forgive her husband, after so many years? Now they have to contend with Middle Earth and the shadow that is about to befall the land. Buffy/Highlander/LoTR xover
1. Chapter 1

1\. Uncomfortable Reunions

Buffy had escaped to the library in the Cleveland headquarters. No one would believe the slayer would seek refuge there so it was a perfect hiding spot. There would be disbelief at what Buffy was doing right now. The prime slayer was currently reading a book.

You see, people forget, Buffy only plays a ditz. In reality, she was far smarter than anyone in the headquarters knew except Giles. The fact the book she was reading was in Ancient Sumerian would have been the surprise.

Buffy hadn't let on but she didn't find Ancient Sumerian difficult. For the simple reason, she was around when it had been a _live_ language.

Giles was the only one to know Buffy's big secret. Giles knew of her status as immortal. It was the main reason she was so distraught at being taken from heaven. She had waited five thousand years to see Heaven. Only she didn't get to enjoy it for very long. It was a peace she never thought she would ever get.

To her watcher's credit - he had kept her secret. What he was sneaky about was waiting until they were alone. He would then ask questions about periods of history that the records forgot.

Her relaxation ended in a second. She could feel something wrong. A shiver ran down her spine as she recognised the sensation. The quickening, whoever it belonged to, was so very strong. As a result, it could belong to only one person. Her sword was drawn without conscious thought. She stormed down the hallways zeroing in on the source of power.

People could see the slayer's anger so got out of her way. All wondered who had a death wish because you had to be suicidal to anger the prime slayer. All stepped aside hoping not to draw her anger.

* * *

In the entrance to the headquarters, Adam Pierson, stood uneasily. This was one reunion that he was not looking forward to. He and his wife had parted company when he became a horseman. There was a lot of anger at the time as you would imagine. He hoped the thousands of years would have lessened her anger but somehow he doubted it.

A sweet young redhead greeted him, "Hello. How can I help you?"

He was charm personified, "Thank you but the person I'm meeting already knows that I am here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice was so cold and angry that nearly all the people in the entrance hall shivered. The only time Buffy was this mad was when the First was making an appearance. They had never seen the sword, which she had levelled against the guest's neck.

A mischievous smile crossed his face, "Can't a husband come and visit his wife?"

The gasps around the room were ignored by the couple. There was an intense stare off as Buffy decided how she felt about seeing him after so long.

Buffy snickered despite her anger. Methos always did use humour to avoid tricky conversations. She didn't give any ground. He wasn't off the hook just yet. She answered, "Divorce wasn't possible. I figured skipping continents would have given you a clue."

Adam saw the crowd and wanting a private conversation switched to their native language, _"We need to talk it is important."_

Buffy sighed and withdrew her sword. She knew that whatever she was about to learn it would give her a headache. She replied using the same language, _"Follow me."_

The crowd as one let out a breath of relief. They had no clue what was going on. There were a lot of questions raised by a small conversation. Willow was no different as she had a _lot_ of questions. Willow knew there was only one person would have any answers - Giles.

She found him in his office. He was reading a tomb she didn't know. She interrupted the reading with a babbled,"Giles you need to come quickly. It seems Buffy has a husband but they don't seem to get along. I also am confused as she spoke a language I've never heard before."

Giles looked up from his book with a frown and a sigh. He'd almost laughed at the pout and slight jealousy he heard in the Wiccan's voice. Willow defined herself by her Wiccan and academic pursuits.

Giles ignored the jealousy issue. It was not his place to make Willow look inside herself at the issue. He did hear the words in the babble longs since a tuned with deciphering Willow in full babble mode. "Did you say, husband?"

"Yeah, Did she get married and not tell us?" Willow asked, unhappy at the thought her friend was keeping secrets from her.

Giles didn't care about Willow's hurt feelings right now. There was a more pressing matter. In one of their late night gab sessions, Buffy had talked about her past. In particular, she had talked about the love of her life. Giles had thought she meant Angel or even Spike. He was wrong, her love for Methos far outstripped what she had felt for Spike or Angel. She had spoken of her utter heartache when he had become one of the Horseman.

Giles reflexively polished his glasses and moved to intercept Buffy. He tried to placate the young Wiccan but it was maybe a tad harsh. "Willow the language you heard is so old, no-one apart from Buffy and her husband can speak it anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to stop my slayer from doing something she'll regret."

It was a truth that Buffy refused to acknowledge. The fact no matter what transpired - she truly did love her husband. Giles was sure that if she took his head as their race did. Once she'd calmed down she would regret it.

Giles was relying on the fact they'd gone to Buffy's quarters to avoid an audience. The only trouble was ... He never got a chance to intervene. As he opened the door, he saw the couple disappear into a portal.

They were gone and you would never know they had stood there. Giles knew he wasn't imagining it as Whistler was standing in their place. He didn't want to know the answer and yet Giles found himself asking, "What is going on?"

* * *

Buffy and Methos had been cut off mid-curse. No matter their feelings they grabbed hold of each other as they were pulled through the portal. Buffy got her bearings first and stood up. She left Methos to stand on his own, he was old enough.

Buffy knew they were not alone and looked to the other woman. The lady spoke, "A star shines on our meeting Eliza. I am Lady Galadriel.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "Not to be rude but where are we?"

Galadriel smiled, "Well if you follow me little one. I will explain all that your Powers-That-Be failed to explain.

Buffy didn't know what the hell was going on. She did know that she liked this Galadriel even with the crack of her being a _little one_. She put aside her anger at Methos and traded him a look of irony. At five thousand years old, she couldn't be considered young by any one's standards.

Wow, this royally sucked and it wasn't even a Tuesday


	2. Chapter 2

2\. New world, new rules, and new family

If only Buffy had realised that it would never matter if there was ever a Tuesday again. They were now permanent members of Middle-earth. The powers had realised should the couple remain on Earth then the precious balance would be over.

"Your Powers have released you from their service," Galadriel explained.

Buffy snorted perhaps it was her age but she was too cynical, "Whose service have we entered?"

Galadriel did not respond to the sarcasm. She did answer the question with honesty. "All warriors in Middle Earth fall under the Valar's protection."

Methos finally spoke, "So what happens now?"

Galadriel shared a look with her husband, Celeborn. Buffy smiled seeing the wealth of communication that took place in a mere glance. She had that type of relationship with Methos many moons ago.

Celeborn spoke, "You need to heal separately before you can repair your bond. You will reside with our kin in Imladris."

Buffy started at that, she was unsure why. She was in a new place, at least Methos was familiar.

Galadriel moved to reassure her, "Do not worry for your meleth nin (beloved). He will be with kin."

Buffy snorted, "It's been a long time since he has been my husband." She frowned realising that she understood what had just been said.

All that earned her was a look of amusement, "Young one, the bond may be frayed but it is still so bright. In the eyes of the Varda and Middle Earth, your bond is forever."

Buffy and Methos shared a long look which spoke volumes. It was full of hope, love, lust, anger, disappointment and resentment. Buffy sighed finally seeing what the blonde elf was trying to say. Her feelings whether positive or negative were telling in itself. If there was no bond then she would feel nothing.

Galadriel smiled, "The Valar are not cruel. They gave you the skills to adapt to this world."

Buffy thought about resisting the changes. Although it would be a useless resistance and achieve nothing. She was too old for stupid protests.

In reality, Galadriel's patient serene manner sapped Buffy's anger. Much to Buffy's amusement, she found herself being mothered by the older elf queen. Even more surprisingly, Buffy allowed herself to be mothered. She was obviously mellowing in her old age.

Galadriel had made the decision for Buffy and Methos. The pair would not be able to heal while they were in the same place. Methos was sent with the fun Genwyn back to Imladris. If they wanted to converse it would have to be using their bond or letters. Galadriel knew the two great warriors would help fight the encroaching darkness. What she hadn't confessed to anyone apart from her husband was Methos and Buffy would help turn the tide.

Haldir walked through the forest with a look of disillusionment. It had been six months since the arrival of the new heir. Although the title had only been officially conferred on Buffy three days ago. She had completed the adoption rituals and taken the Elvish name of Eliza Celebcal (Silvershine). He had yet to beat her in any training session. Still, she remained undefeated which was quite a feat.

Buffy had received a letter from her errant husband. In the letter, he explained he had also accepted a blood adoption. The blood brother adoption with Elrond had taken place. They still looked the same, they already had the grace of the Elves, as well as the immortality. The only real difference is they now had the ears of their adoptive people.

Buffy watched him storm off for his duty with a grin. "What did I do?"

Arwen her niece snorted, "You harm fragile egos. It good for him ... It will be character building."

Buffy smirked, "You should have been there when I sparred in a blindfold. The Lothlorien watch hated losing that day."

Arwen giggled, "Tell me more."

All watched as the Elven ladies strolled away to her hut. Arwen had been there and helped Buffy as she adjusted to being the Princess of Lothlorien. Buffy started to settle and become more confident in her role. Okay, she still struggled with the whole idea of being a princess. Buffy had grown fond of Celeborn and Galadriel. She knew a real familial relationship was growing there - It was not like they didn't have the time. It was why she was so nervous. She didn't want to let them down.

Arwen looked at her latest missive awaiting her. She chuckled, "Your Herven (husband) has joined with the Genwyn."

Buffy bit back a retort about Methos not being her husband. Instead, she settled for a mischievous grin, "Oh, we will keep them on their toes."

Buffy knew it wouldn't be long before she would be heading to Imladris. She had no intention of embarrassing her new parent or Lothlorien. She just hoped that the beautiful valley withstood her reunion with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Imladris awaits.**

The journey to Imladris should have been fraught with danger. The orcs loved to attack small parties, killing the people and ransacking their belongings. Buffy, Arwen, and their small party had seen not one Orc. It was odd. Arwen looked around trying to find a reason and then snorted to herself. Her aunt looked like a one-woman army. There was also the neat trick where Buffy could radiate danger.

Arwen was glad for Buffy coming with her. She would need all the help she could get with people giving her intended a hard time. Her contemplation caused Buffy to ask,

"What is wrong?

Arwen smiled, "Nothing is wrong per say. I have heard Aragorn intends to winter in Imladris."

Buffy wanted to laugh as her niece was not subtle. Still, Buffy could be the cool aunt but Arwen would have to ask for what she wants. "What is it you're asking me?"

Arwen sighed because where did she begin? She had stayed true to her heart and announced her intended. Since then, poor Aragorn any time he spent time in Imladris was given a hard time by Elrond, the Twins, and anyone else they could convince. She said, "Please help Aragorn and me against the Twins and your Herven."

Buffy had a wistful sigh as she gave her niece a lifeline. "I have always been a sucker for true love."

Arwen frowned, "I speak several languages but I do not understand what you just said."

Buffy laughed at that because it was ironic, "You wouldn't. It is Californian from the other Earth. If you think this is bad wait until Methos... I mean Adam and I start talking in our native language."

Arwen showing her famed wise nature chose to stay silent. Buffy chose to make idle chit-chat as a way to distract her from her upcoming reunion with Methos. She had worked through her anger thanks to chats with Galadriel and Celeborn. Well, that combined with daily workouts with the Lothlorien Watch helped.

* * *

The Twins, Elladan and Elrohir, were in the dining Hall for breakfast. They were watching a fascinating thing that they couldn't explain. Their new uncle was pacing and looking worried. This was the root of the problem. Since arriving, there wasn't an Elf around who could beat him with a sword. They couldn't beat him with arrows as he more often than not chopped the arrow in two.

Glorfindel chose to join them. "Why is Adam pacing?"

Glorfindel felt less trepidation the time he faced the Balrog and died. He'd never seen a man in such a state. Well, not one as deadly as Adam.

Elladan smirked, "Aunt Eliza is coming to stay with us."

Glorfindel hadn't been caught up on the gossip. So he didn't understand. Elrohir took pity, "Eliza is Adam's wife."

"So?"

Elladan snorted, "So Aunt is better with a sword and she threatened to behead him the last time they were together."

Glorfindel understood, "Got it. Avoid marital disputes."

Adam's withering gaze levelled upon them all, "You laugh now but she will lead the training whilst she is here."

Elladan was the braver of the two, "I will be glad for the challenge. Plus, I adore the way she goes orc hunting for fun."

All would understand why the Twins would enjoy that after what happened to their mother.

* * *

Times were changing. The darkness spreading over the land would force the issue soon enough. Buffy knew she would be involved in the fight against Sauron even if it would worry her mother and father. It was her way. She knew the fight but better yet, she knew how to win.

Buffy walked through the gates of Imladris to see Elrond, the Lord of Imladris. Elrond was her sister's husband. Celebrian may have sailed to the West but her husband remained behind to raise the children. "Elrond. Well met brother."

The greetings were exchanged and before she even knew it. She was standing in front of Adam. The man was still so handsome, it was irritating. She could do this she was polite, "Hello Herven."

Adam froze unwilling to believe it would be that easy. He knew his wife and this was too easy. He was waiting for the sword to fall so to speak. Still, he was a gentleman and remembered his manners. He raised Buffy's hand to kiss it, "Buffy."

He smirked seeing the slow seductive smile transform Buffy's face. She leaned closer, "I need some rest before the feast. We can catch up tomorrow on the training field.

Her piece said, Buffy grabbed Arwen's hand and waltzed off.

Adam was left laughing because there was the wife he knew. He felt relief, they did some of their best communicating with a sword.

Elrond was looking at him, questioning if he needed a healer.

Adam grinned, "She didn't take my head."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "It would be poor behaviour for the princess of Lothlorien."

Adam chuckled, "Brother, that has never stopped her before."

Elrond patted his shoulder. "Then I suggest you make peace."

Adam rolled his eyes. I was his greatest desire to make peace with Buffy. It was just easier said than done.

* * *

Buffy and Arwen had adjacent rooms. Buffy had done as her station befitted and changed into a silk dress. Buffy looked every inch the elven princess down to the ears. If only her height had increased with the adoption, she would be ecstatic.

"Are you ready to go to the feast?"

Buffy whirled around to see Arwen ready already. "How do I look?"

Arwen smirked, "Are you trying to kill Adam?"

Buffy didn't get it. "Huh?"

Arwen gave her aunt a look as if to say, _really?_ Still, Arwen wouldn't let the matter drop, "You are, as they say, dressed to impress."

Buffy shrugged it off, which is a lot harder in a heavy dress. "Mere coincidence. I don't want mom to send me a disappointed letter."

Arwen could understand that her Nana's letters were a legendary thing. "I think there is more to it but I shan't ask anything else."

Buffy pouted, "Yes, how is Estel?"

Arwen rolled her eyes but turnabout is fair play. "Aragorn is in Bree leading the Rangers."

Buffy frowned, "Mission or regular patrols?"

Arwen knew her aunt was a warrior before anything else. "Mission for Gandalf the Grey."

So that meant the Council was curious about something. "Well, let us worry about it tomorrow. Let's go celebrate."

As one might expect, the two women turned heads when they entered the hall. Elrond introduced Buffy and Arwen to some of their guests.

The mead had been flowing but Buffy vowed to keep an eye on Boromir. She couldn't watch from afar as Elrond introduced her as the princess of Lothlorien.

Methos had wanted to talk with Buffy all evening. She may have sensed it or was behaving. She seemed to dance with everyone and he had to watch. He would have to talk tomorrow.

 _Well, the Ringwraith may interfere with that plan._


	4. Chapter 4

**4: If tomorrow never comes**

The party finished in the early hours. Elves needed less rest so could party and celebrate longer. The dwarves and men amongst them were heartbroken. Buffy shrugged it off as the Dwarf King got what he deserved. After all, you have to be stupid to challenge Methos to a drinking game.

It was late but Arwen was restless in her sleep. Buffy could hear it from across the hallway.

Arwen reached out to Aragorn using their bond. She sensed something was wrong and wanted to find out what. She caught glimpses of shadows and could feel oppressive terror. There was a large hill and on top of the hill a figure, shrouded in black clothes. She looked closer at the figure, it was a Ringwraith!

Arwen awoke screaming, "The Ring is in danger."

The scream was enough to have Buffy, Elrond, and Adam all race towards Arwen's room. Buffy was there first because she was across the hallway. She needed more information but her priority to was to help Arwen. She hugged her young niece hoping to calm her. Elrond's arrival meant he could help his daughter. After all, she was a warrior. He was a healer. They stuck to their strengths. What Buffy needed was a target. Elrond should be able to find out, "Where are they?"

Elrond knew what she was asking. He used his own gift of sight, asking the land for the information. He got it. "They are atop Weathertop Hill. You only need to defend them to the river then I can act."

Buffy smirked knowing what trick he was referring too. She couldn't wait to see it occur to the wraith. In fact, one would describe her grin as vicious. If she was going to pick a fight with a Ringwraith there was only one person she wanted by her side. "Methos!"

Adam appeared ready for battle. Familiar twin swords strapped to his back. "Yes, dear."

Buffy ignored the affection in his voice in favour of the fight. She was still mad at him. She was as succinct as ever, "We are going to go and pick a fight with a ringwraith."

Others would have blinked, or maybe refused such an offer. Adam just smirked, taking it as a possible olive branch. "Oh, goodie something new."

Knowing time was of the essence, the elf couple left. They bypassed people waiting, leaving explanations to Elrond. He was the most diplomatic of the three anyway.

Elrond had done all he could for Arwen. The only thing that could help now was rest. He kissed his daughter's cheek wishing her restful dreams. He stood up to greet the well-wishers outside. He saw the first. Elrond asked, ever the cordial host, "How can I help Lord Boromir?"

"Are they going to fight the Wraith?" The Gondor Lord asked in disbelief.

Lord Elrond nodded, "Yes, they are. They will enjoy it. Do not fear for them Lord Boromir. If anything, I would pity the wraith."

Boromir watched as the Elven Lord left. Now, what had he meant by the cryptic statement? What was so special about the couple? He would have to observe and find out.

* * *

They'd found the party under besiege. Aragorn was stuck trying to cover a retreat of too many friendlies, who had no fighting skills. Buffy and Methos smiled at each other. No matter how mad they are at each other, they still understood each other. This would be fun.

They stood together in front of the bedraggled Ranger. Buffy ordered him, "Take your charges to the river Ranger."

She didn't know what Sauron knew about Aragorn. There was no reason to gift him with any freebies before they were ready. She didn't want Elrond to lecture her again. He was worse than Giles when he got going.

Buffy couldn't help herself, she indulged in bait the bad guy. "Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The Ringwraith hissed, "You dare defy me?"

Buffy would like to point out. She could not be held responsible for such an opening. It was too hard to resist. She purred, "Oh, but I do."

The Ringwraith didn't understand what he was facing. As a result, he was communicating with their Lord. They looked like Elf but they _felt_ different

The Wraith growled, "Do not get between a Wraith and their Quarry Elflings."

Buffy chuckled but it was cold, lacking any warmth. "He thinks we are children."

Methos slipped both of his swords out of their holders. He wielded the swords like a second skin, much like Buffy. He shouted, "River now!"

Aragorn knew this was the best chance of safety. He hated the idea of leaving Eliza and Adam there but he had no choice. The ringbearer had been wounded. He needed his foster-father, Elrond, to help heal Frodo. He scooped up the other Hobbits. He trusted his horse to see Frodo to Elrond.

Merry seeing what was happening was outraged, "We cannot leave them there! They are too pretty."

Aragorn sighed, "I know, believe me, they are the ones to be feared."

They were making haste to the river. The river would be safety as the other side represented the lands of Imladris.

Buffy snorted as Aragorn got the picture. Now it was time to educate the Ringwraith. She was more than aware that by fighting the wraith. They were announcing their presence to Sauron. Well, she was always a fan of go big or go home.

The Wraith charged the couple. If they were in training mode they would tut. It was sloppy strategy and that was unforgivable. It happened, when a person relied on their brawn over their brain. Buffy smacked it on its back and Adam went straight for the neck. It was what they were trained to do after all.

The ringwraith hissed as its touch had not affected his opponents. This was unheard of. What the hell had happened?

The female elf continued to mock. "Are you okay? Is this one your first battles? Do you need a minute?"

The male snorted, "Don't you be mean El'. He isn't used to a foe who fight back."

"How?" The Wraith demanded again. He was not used to defiance.

Buffy rolled her eyes. It had to be stupid to think they would actually reveal their secret. "Sorry, you didn't ask me nicely."

The ringwraith felt something he'd never felt before. Well, not since he'd become a Wraith - _fear._

When he looked at the couple, he saw his death. He did something new. He retreated.

Buffy watched in confusion as the creature shrieked ... And ran away.

Buffy grumbled, "I wanted a fight!"

Methos chuckled, "You just can't get the foe these days."

Buffy grinned, liking the light-hearted atmosphere between them. For now, she wanted to keep that, "You will spar with me, won't you?"

Methods sucked in a breath seeing that old devastating smile. "Forever and always."


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. A meeting of races**

The couple trudged into Imladris an hour after their short fight with the Ringwraith. Buffy was still grumbling about their lack of fight. Her language was not fitting for the Princess of Lothlorien. That being said, no one was brave enough to approach her and tell her this to her face. It may have something to do with the two massive swords she wielded with ease.

"Stupid cloak monster," she huffed as she removed her cloak.

Adam snickered, "Sweet, the Ringwraith are the monsters under the bed. No one has faced them and survived."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "We're immortal."

Adam's droll look was speech all in itself. He knew exactly what they were and what they had become with their blood adoptions. They were still immortals in the traditional sense, they were just _more._ The blood shared had given them access to the elven gifts too. They were not sure what would develop. Her mother had made sure she would be ready should any gifts manifest.

Buffy was too antsy right now. Her body was geared up to fight only to have no opponent. Her slayer instincts still existed. She was still hot and horny. It sucked having Methos so close. He was her husband and she knew he would help her if only she asked. She couldn't ask, not yet. She needed to work through some issues first.

He knew her too well. "Shall we spar now?"

Buffy looked delighted, "Are you sure?"

He was sure he was giving away too much information. "You know I could never resist that pout."

Buffy laughed at him. "Don't worry I've had a long time to perfect it ... And no one can resist the pout."

Their plans to spar were put on hold. In front of them, Elrond stood with a pensive look. "I did not feel the Ringwraith attempt to cross the borders."

Buffy shrugged, "The coward ran away."

Elrond looked curious as it was unheard of, "What did you do?"

Buffy pouted at that tone. It was not like she set out to be different. It just kind of happened. "We went. We raised swords. It charged at us. I knocked it on its ass and Adam tried to take its head."

Adam laughed at her succinct report. He decided to add, "It didn't like the fact we were not affected by its powers. Was rude. Buffy got snarky and then it flew away. No doubt called back by its master."

Elrond sighed, "It is as you feared Gandalf."

Buffy wondered who had been lurking in the shadow. It was the meddlesome wizard. Still, he did have a good line in mead. She could forgive a lot if he kept bringing the good stuff. "What is it?"

"He is seeking the one ring." Gandalf huffed, "Frodo managed to bear the one ring to Rivendell. He did suffer a cut from the blade of a ringwraith."

Buffy collapsed against Methos. "Is it Tuesday? It doesn't feel like an apocalypse day?"

Methos smirked, "Well, Luv, you said you wanted a fight."

Elrond seemed aghast, "You can't mean to fight."

Buffy was firm now. She stood as tall as she could and you wouldn't doubt she was a princess. "You cannot be serious? Of course, I will fight. How can I not? I will not let Sauron poison Lothlorien. It would be unforgivable."

Elrond could see her point. He did not like the idea of interfering in man's battles. "The time of Elves is over, we cannot protect the ring on these shores. It will need all the races of Middle Earth to destroy it."

Buffy liked anything that involved destroying the damn ring of power. Why no one had tried to do it before now was crazy. Still, there was no point on focusing on the past. It would do no good. She knew there would be a boring meeting tomorrow to settle the details.

"Great. Can Methos and I go spar, please?" Buffy needed to spar to get rid of the excess of energy.

Gandalf chuckled. "Far be it for me to get in the way of you sparring. Have fun."

Buffy had heard all she needed. She grabbed Methos' hand and dragged him out to the sparring hall.

Gandalf watched the elven couple leave. "So their reunion is going okay?"

Elrond chuckled, "I have no idea. Their union is over five thousand years old. The trouble is they didn't speak for four thousand of those years."

The Elves were long lived. Gandalf was too but that was a long time even to him. Gandalf shrugged, "Well, keeping an eye on the others would be a good way for them to communicate. Wouldn't you say?"

* * *

The hall was empty which was a good thing. She knew a lot might freak out when she sparred with Methos. They had never, nor would they ever pull their punches. Their training was brutal but that was exactly what the life of Immortal was like on their old earth.

Methos removed his shoes and loose coat. He kept his swords as he wanted the fight to last. He saw Buffy nod to agree. She followed him removing shoes and loose clothing. They were not stupid fighters, Buffy even braided her hair to keep it tucked away.

"Don't be shy Luv." Methos teased her.

Buffy snorted, "I will let you call me Luv when you beat me in a fight."

Methos let his voice drop an octave, "Well, now you are just giving me incentives."

Buffy didn't respond with _words,_ she let the steel ringing do the talking. They were off in a flurry of moves. They never missed a beat. If anyone had been watching they would think it a beautiful dance. She could revel in the skill and the challenge. "Oh, I have missed this."

It was not a confession of love but Methos could work with it. "There is no challenge is there?"

Buffy snorted, "It is why I stayed away from the children playing the game. Plus, the quickening was not easy to hide in Sunnydale."

"Whatever led you to the Boca-Del-Inferno?" Methos asked with curiosity. It wasn't what normal people would call a vacation spot.

Buffy could grin now she was removed from the situation. "Boredom. Plus, I wanted to give a child a chance to live."

Methos knew what she was referring to. It was the way of their old kind. You live so long you simply get tired of living. "You always did have a big heart."

Buffy kicked low, aiming to take his feet. He was up to the challenge jumping high. Buffy laughed as she reversed her sword mid-swing. Now, that was more difficult to evade.

"You've gotten sneaky."

Buffy smirked as they stood back, allowing them both to take a breather. "You've gotten lax, old man."

"Don't be mean."

Buffy rolled her eyes. He knew better than to ask that. She'd gotten better at it in her old age. "Says the horseman."

Methos smirked, never breaking stride with the hits. "I was young."

Buffy used a vicious roundhouse kick to send him backwards. "Does that mean we are older and wiser?"

Methos landed on top of her. Their bodies flushed and ready to pounce, "We can only hope."

Buffy took a second as her body bucked up. "Let's see where we go. I don't want your head anymore."

Methos chuckled picking her up off the floor. "I will take it. I have missed you so."

* * *

The morning was a rambunctious affair. Buffy found herself laughing at the antics of the Hobbits. They took so much joy in breakfast she couldn't help but smile. Aragorn sat down, wearing a new necklace. She was smart enough not to call a focus to it. It wouldn't go unnoticed that Aragorn now wore the Evenstar around his neck. She could guess that Arwen reaffirmed her promise to lead a mortal life.

To say it was a point of contention between father and daughter was an understatement. Buffy was not going to get in the middle of that argument again. Elrond had not been pleased with Buffy or Galadriel when they went in favour of Aragorn.

Elrond stood inviting his honoured guests to follow him into the library. She noticed there were a few more people here today than yesterday. She stood up and followed Methos. They wanted to take part in this conversation.

She greeted Legolas with warmth. He was amusing and less sour than his father, Thranduil. The elves were not the only race to be representative. All could see Gandalf and most would know of him. She sat down next to Aragorn knowing the guy could use a friendly face. Methos and Legolas stayed close. For fun, Elrond had invited dwarves into his home at the same time as the elves.

 _That always ended well._

Boromir being there would be awkward when Aragorn's lineage became apparent. It didn't need a wager to know it would happen. She was glad they chose the library compared to the outside arrangement first chosen. It had taken Buffy pointing out that outside anyone could listen in.

Her brother-in-law chose to set the tone of the meeting from the beginning. "You have been invited here to discuss the threat of Mordor and how it can be defeated."

No pressure then. She did need to talk to him about how to give a pep-talk. She was thinking it but her husband said it. Yeah, it was odd to start thinking about Methos in such a way. They would take it slow.

Gandalf started, "We have the one ring of power amongst us."

That got people on their guard. She watched as the little guy, Frodo stood and placed the simple ring on the table. It was such an innocuous thing considering it had the potential to destroy middle-earth. It was an evil thing too. She could feel it like waves pouring off the thing. She watched the others and how they reacted. Almost as if to prove Elrond's dislike for the race of men it was Boromir to make the first impassioned plea.

It wasn't done out of personal greed but even the best of intentions can go bad quickly. Aragorn poured water over the intentions. "It cannot be wielded by man."

"And what would a ranger know?" Boromir sneered.

Oh goodie. This was turning into a testosterone contest. She was always fond of those.

"He is no mere man." Legolas defended his best friend. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Isildur's heir."

Spoiler alert. Buffy wanted to bash people's heads in for their inability to keep their mouths shut. She wasn't so good at keeping her slayer identity hidden. Still, she knew how to be underestimated. "Sit down."

"Gondor has no King, nor does it need one."

Buffy was now the annoyed one. "Sit down. You do not have the right to interfere in law. You are the son of the Steward. What is your greatest purpose?"

Wow. That got her silence and surprise. See, she still had it. She took her adoption seriously. Her adoptive father, Celebrian, explained all about the big powers on Middle-Earth.

Gandalf nodded his head as if to say well-played. Buffy had always had the ability to cut an opponent with words just as much as with a weapon. "Lady Eliza is right. You must show patience but the ring must be destroyed."

Elrond could see that some of the people were not convinced. He would not stand by and watch the mistakes of Isildur be repeated again. "Each race is bound by the fate of this ring. We as one survive or we all fall. No one but Sauron can wield the one ring."

One of the dwarves stood up. Buffy adored his axe. He raced at the ring shouting, "Well, then let's destroy it."

Buffy winced as the clang of metal rang through out the room. She almost laughed at the way Gimli fell onto Boromir. She did have to bite back a smirk when she saw Aragorn's smirk. He wasn't the super responsible one all the time. The Genwyn would never believe her.

Elrond was losing patience fast. Buffy didn't think you could make an Elf impatient. In her opinion, she and Methos didn't count. They were not born elves. "You cannot just destroy the ring Gimli, son of Gloin. Sauron created the ring in Mount Doom and can only be destroyed in its fires."

Nice. Silence reigned supreme. So much for bravery. Buffy snorted but said nothing yet. She could guess the little guy would surprise them all.

Boromir showing he was in super irritating mood painted a very bleak picture of Mordor. So he didn't want to go. That was okay Legolas was in pure defiance mode. He must have had another fight with his Dad. This would be great.

Of course, that was when Gimli decided to add, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf."

Well, that was just rude and set the whole room into pandemonium. Awesome.

Buffy looked at Methos. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Methos snorted but he did have a better way. It wouldn't hurt a few in the room to have a dose of humility, "Let the little guy embarrass them."

Buffy could see what he meant. She could see he was the bravest of all the men even if he was half the size. "Go on Frodo, tell them."

"I will carry the ring." Said with such power and promise that Buffy couldn't help but be impressed.

Methos winked at his brother. Seeing all the races turn to the hobbit with shame in their eyes. "Do you know the way young Frodo?"

The young Hobbit sighed, "I do not."

Gandalf put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I shall help you shoulder the burden. I know the way."

Aragorn knew now to what Arwen spoke of this morning. He had a choice. He would not let her sacrifice her immortality and run from his own destiny. She would be Queen of Gondor. He doubted Elrond would settle for anything less. "You have my sword, I will protect you."

"And my bow," Legolas promised.

"Don't forget my axe," Gimli interrupted.

Boromir sighed, not a fan of this plan. He did not have the manpower to go against it. It was a crazy plan so he would have to see it to fruition. "If it is the will of the Council then Gondor will support it."

Buffy shrugged, "Are you bored Methos?"

"I don't mind a journey to Mordor." Said so calm it freaked several of their guests. He wasn't done lighting the mood, "Don't you want to pick a fight with the cowardly Ringwraith?"

Buffy grumbled, "He ran away." She looked at Elrond. "We'll go and keep an eye on all the kids."

Boromir frowned, "Are you calling Gandalf the grey a child?"

Buffy grinned but told the truth as she saw it. "In my husband and my eyes ... you are all children. Don't take it personally, we're five thousand years old give or take the odd year."

Gandalf chuckled knowing the truth. "I would welcome both your swords. I have a feeling soon Eliza you will have all the battles to your hearts content. Plus, there will be a nice symmetry an elf to represent the three settlements."

It was clear now that they had their fellowship. Now, they just had to destroy the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Of we go on an adventure...**

Buffy stood with Methos and listened as Gandalf told them of the plan. She hated the misty mountains. To hear they would be walking through them for forty days did not improve her mood.

They needed to give the Hobbit's accompanying some rudimentary training. The air was turning colder which would cause the others some problems. Methos smirked at her when the air turned cold. Where they had first lived was in the hills of what people now know as the Himalayas. They understood cold and how to survive, it was in their bones.

Boromir surprised her by demanding that Merry and Pippin train with him. Well, to call it training was polite. Still, you had to start somewhere. Aragorn was calling out improvements to their form.

The young Hobbit, Pippin, asked bright and eager, "When will the lady teach us?"

Aragorn snorted, "No one is willing to test swords with Lady Eliza. You will lose every time."

She had yet to show the Fellowship her true skills. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to. She grinned, "You shouldn't be so sore, Estel, Methos beats all the competition too."

Merry asked the question that all the others wanted to. They were just not sure how to approach the princess. "Why does everyone call him Adam and yet you call him Methos, my lady?"

Buffy smirked, "He is my husband young master Hobbit. Names can change over time but certain names will just fit."

She saw the look on Aragorn's face. If there was anyone who could understand the power in a name it was him. He had been running from Isildur's legacy for as long as she had been on middle Earth. He had faced the reality that he could no longer hide.

Gimli had no care for names. He wasn't too fond of the plan. A dwarf would never prefer to go over a mountain. "Why take the long way? We could go through Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Buffy saw the wizard flinch. So he had heard the same rumours as she had. This was going to be awkward. To take the Mines of Moria would be the last resort. She could try her hand against a Balrog but she would rather wait until things were calmer.

For now, these thoughts were just future plans. Buffy watched on as the Hobbits were eating their midday food. She let Gimli's grumbles wash over her. She focussed on keeping watch. They may be on top of a mountain but that there could still be dangers on the horizon. She noted that Legolas was doing the same. All the elves frowned at the same time. Buffy spoke first, "Legolas do you see that?"

She asked pointing at the sky in the far distance.

Adam cursed in Sumerian. They knew what it was coming towards them. "Hide. Crebain from Dunland fast approach."

The group scattered to the rocks and hid, doing as ordered. They were not as trained as the Elves. The men had to scamper under the rocks. The elves used their cloaks to hide. The grey blend made them look like just another one of the rocks.

The noise soon passed and Adam gave the all clear. "They're gone towards the south passage."

"Damn, spies of Saruman." Gandalf knew this was a power play by Saruman. "Curse that foolish, crooked man."

Boromir sighed, knowing that their original plan was in pieces. "If they watch the passage we cannot take it to Rohan."

He spoke the truth and the whole group knew it. Gandalf gave in to reason, "In that case, we must take the pass of Caradhras."

Buffy sighed, "Do I hate the cold this century or not? I cannot remember."

Methos grinned, "It will be just like old times. In fact, it would be like our honeymoon."

Buffy did smile at the memory. The danger was about the same this time around too. The only difference, they couldn't afford to indulge in mind-blowing sex this time around. "Yeah, that was fun times."

Methos was surer now than he had been at any time in the last millennium. "We can make new fun times."

The Elves were fleet footed and stepping over the snow as if they were barely touching it. The others could not say the same. Aragorn used to traversing snowy passages, was struggling with the severe weather. For the Hobbits, it was ten times worse. She looked at the other two elves and they nodded before creating a new formation. They had spread themselves amongst the group to catch them as they fell. She hoped to stave off hypothermia if at all possible.

Frodo took a hard spill the poor little guy. She picked him up before he could roll down the hill. He stood up and offered her a grateful smile. His hand clutched his neck to check the ring was still around his neck. He panicked, it must have slipped off during his fall.

They all saw the ring lying in the snow. It looked so innocuous and innocent just lying in the snow. All tensed and Boromir bent down to pick it up. He stopped brought up short by the two swords blocking his path. Boromir looked up to see Adam staring at him with hard flinty elves.

Methos spoke, soft and calm, "That is not something you want to just pick up. It never ends well for man when you do."

Boromir reacted but he couldn't deny the truth of the words. "You're right. I meant only to pick it up."

Methos shrugged, "Even the best of intentions can go astray."

The Gondorian nodded, not able to refute the logic. The chain was long and Frodo picked it up. The young hobbit did not like the tension in the group. He figured it was best to get moving. The higher they get the colder it would be. He preferred moving to standing still.

Buffy couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. She spoke up, "Hey Gandalf, do you feel anyone's eyes on us?"

The grey wizard stopped to consider the question. It was an odd phrasing. He used his own abilities. "It's Saruman ... He knows we must be coming over the mountain."

Methos shouted, "That means we need to get off it."

"Agreed!" Was the chorused reply.

The snow falling was going to kill them if they were not careful. Buffy saw the crevice that would protect them. "In here. Now!"

The group flew into the hole. It was a tight fit. Buffy didn't care. She just needed them alive to fight another day and they could do with conserving body heat too. Gandalf was chanting in Sindarin. She was assuming it was magic. She would leave it to him. She hoped he could focus better now. She would be disappointed if he didn't kick Saruman's ass.

Methos whispered in her ear. "Too bad we have company."

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she wasn't unaffected. She had to tut, "Behave I am a princess now."

Legolas and Aragorn shared a grin. Their friends seemed to have reached an understanding at least. Aragorn hoped that this journey to save middle-earth would see them reconcile. They both deserved happiness. Still, Aragorn was more than aware they were not alone. So he chose to lighten the mood. He wanted to avoid the inevitable questions from the nosier members of the fellowship. "Adam doesn't behave ... Much to the twins delight and Elrond's consternation."

Adam shrugged with a roguish grin, "He knew what he was getting into when I became his brother."

The Hobbits fascination grew. From what they had seen the elves were severe and serious race. The couple, Eliza and Adam, seemed to be the exception to the rule. "You were adopted?"

Buffy snorted, "We are immortals but from a different earth."

"Cool."

Adam hugged Buffy taking advantage of her mellow mood. "We like to think so."

She leant into the hug, taking the comfort given. This journey was going to get rougher. She knew this as did Aragorn.

Gandalf's face popped into the cave. "Saruman will have quite the headache for the next few hours. We need to put the time to use. I fear through Moria we shall have to go."

Buffy, Methos, Aragorn and Boromir saved time by picking up one of the Hobbits each. Pippin was protesting that he was too heavy. Buffy settled the argument by picking him up. She slung him over her shoulder, fireman style and continued walking.

Gimli was waxing poetic about the style and the joy he would feel under the mountain. He promised, "You will soon see. Balin, will show you how to party my dear fellows."

Methos couldn't help but poke the bear so to speak. "It is not my fault you can't handle your mead."

Buffy rolled her eyes because now was not the time to indulge in male posturing. She huffed, "Yes but your constitution for alcohol has somewhat improved in five-thousand years."

"You are how old?" Pippin asked in shock. It was incomprehensible to a race where two hundred years would be ancient.

Buffy could see Methos about to complain and cut him off. "He is too old to remember ... Then again so am I. You just stop counting after so many years."

What she didn't say was it just got depressing. Too many of her friends, lost a battle for their heads they should have won. She didn't blame them, living was way harder than dying.

The walls of Moria may not have snow on them. It didn't mean she felt easier about the situation. She knew there was something dangerous in the lake. She could feel it and she was never ignored her instincts.

"Look the walls of Moria." Gimli seemed to brighten just by being close.

It was at odds with their dark surroundings. She could no longer it, "Watch the lake and your step."

What fun. Right now, the fellowship stood before the large pretty door. Buffy would give kudos points for the moonlight decoration. It still didn't help them get inside. The group had taken her warning to heart at least. For every member looking at the door, there was another member watching the lake.

"Speak 'friend' and enter." Was all the door gave as a clue.

Gandalf didn't know the password so they were stuck with the guessing game. The lake was rippling and it had nothing to do with stones being thrown. Legolas drew his sword, so did Boromir and Aragorn. There was something lurking and getting closer to them.

Aragorn was doing what he should, stepping up and leading the group. "We need the password, now!"

"What is the Elvish word for friend." Frodo asked.

Buffy, Aragorn, Legolas and Methos all shouted at the same time. "Mellon."

The door opened but it was too late, the beast within the lake had risen. The tentacles were nasty. Buffy just chopped off anything that wriggled in her direction.

Aragorn shouted, "Get to the door."

They worked together in tandem to retreat towards the door not leaving any of their backs open to attack. They closed the door, wanting the protection of the stone wall.

Buffy looked around the dark, dank hall they had arrived in. There was no famed hospitality. This wasn't a living community this was a tomb of the dead.

Boromir was the one to say it aloud. "This is no home ... It is a tomb."

So they couldn't go back and they had unknown hoards in front of them. She should have brought more weapons.


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Thou shalt pass**

The hall was dark and Buffy was not having it. She lit her torch with the material in her pack. She could fight what she couldn't see. She wasn't sure how the others would fair.

Legolas broke off an arrow in one of the unfortunate dwarves. She didn't look at Gimli right now. Sorrow could occur later when they were alive. The blade was telling, "Goblins."

Gandalf looked to Buffy, "Have at it Dagnir."

Buffy smiled, radiant and the chance to unleash some of her frustrations. "Do not let any of the others come in front of Methos and me."

Boromir and Aragorn had their swords raised and Legolas had his bow ready to fire. Boromir could hear the goblins advance towards them. The elven couple looked serene for lack of a better word. The bang of the drums ever louder didn't ruffle them. They were calmly chatting as if they were having a romantic walk.

Methos had unsheathed his two swords, "Now the party is starting."

Buffy smirked, "I'll save you some."

And then the dance started. The two elves were fluid and nimble. You couldn't see their swords for how quick they moved. Goblins continued to charge at them and they continued to die. It wasn't a battle in Boromir's opinion. A battle implied that both sides had an equal chance of winning. It was crazy considering the sheer number of Goblins but the Goblins were losing.

Buffy got an idea that should make them retreat like cowards. "Legolas, flame on."

Yes, she had just said that. It was not like anyone on Middle Earth had ever seen the fantastic four. Sure enough, her friend knew what she was talking about. She held up the one sword and soon enough it was ablaze. It made killing orcs even easier to kill and see.

Methos adored Buffy's sense of style. "Greenleaf."

He got the same treatment for his second sword. This was so much easier. He shouted in Sumerian. "Whirl."

Buffy didn't blink or question it. She just shoved both swords out in front of her and twirled creating a deadly circle of death. It was quite the sight.

Soon the retreat was signalled. Buffy shrugged as the forces retreated. She dipped the sword into the water to douse it. "Well, that was fun."

Legolas chuckled and Aragorn shook his head. Only Buffy could call a minor battle fun. It was Legolas who spoke,

"You are going to give your naneth grey hair."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "She has kept Lothlorien free of orcs. I think she won't blink. I've seen her fight, she is just as vicious as me."

You could see the whole group comprehended what that looked like. Buffy had to laugh, at this rate, they would be able to recuperate in Lothlorien for a few days. She watched as Aragorn took a deep breath. He was approaching the quest in the right way, take each little victory they could.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf and asked, "Which way?"

Gandalf sighed, "We shall have to make our way through the mines ... and hope for the best."

Great. So one was walking into Mordor hoping for the best. That was a fantastic plan. She shared a look with Methos but was wise enough not to give a voice to her opinion. If she started bitching, then she wasn't going to stop.

They trudged through the dark creepy tunnels with only the light of the torches to guide them. Gandalf took the lead. Just like the last time, the elves spread themselves through the group. Time seemed to move with glacial speed or at least that is what it felt like. The group was weakening, they needed food for energy. " _Estel, they need food. So do you."_

She got a look as if to say I am old enough to decide. Buffy in return sent back an unmoved stare. She was right and he knew it. She had out of kindness said it in Sindarin.

"Let us break for dinner," Aragorn said with some grace.

The Hobbits faces brightened at just the idea of food. They were smart enough not to shout or cheer, not wanting to give their position away. Buffy watched as they brought out food from the packs.

Pippin was curious, "What is that leaf-bread my lady?"

Buffy grinned, "Elves on long journeys eat Lembas. It is not too tasty but sees to our needs for the day. We can carry less and travel faster as a result."

The Hobbit seemed sad, "You mean there is no taste?"

Methos shook his head, "No master hobbit. There is none."

"Well, that is a travesty!" Pippin appeared outraged on their behalf.

Legolas was warming up to the Hobbits too, "You can always try to improve the recipe master Took."

Gimli snorted, "Shouldn't be too hard. When this is all over I will invite you to my hall for a feast that will spoil all your taste buds rotten."

Buffy loved the jovial tone of the conversation despite their surroundings. She hoped they could keep hold of these moments. The quest was going to get a hell of a lot harder the closer they got to Mordor. She hated the stupid eyeball. She couldn't wait to throw a wrench in his plans by throwing his precious jewellery in the fire.

Gandalf was still on edge, so she skirted around the group eating to talk to the old wizard. He was a good man and a friend of Lothlorien. If she could help him, she would. "What is wrong?"

"There is evil here that is not done with Moria."

Buffy nodded because she could feel it too. "Yes, but we will face it together."

"The fellowship must survive," Gandalf said with conviction.

Buffy could see where he was going with this conversation. "And it shall. You will be needed for it."

They said nothing else but the moment held. There was no way that she would let him do anything stupid.

* * *

The levity of dinner was long forgotten as they kept moving through the dark mines. The goblins had retreated but they had not left Moria. The drums still banged. The sound still carried and they were left under no illusion that they were not alone.

"Do they have to bang so loud?"

Methos snorted, "Sure they do Master Meriadoc. How else will they talk to us?"

The Hobbit couldn't believe how calm the elf was. It was not like it was a characteristic of all elves. Prince Legolas was looking tense. It was just Adam and Lady Eliza, they still looked like this was a work through an idyllic shire. Then again, he'd watched them decimate an entire goblin horde. He would imagine there wasn't too much they would fear.

A loud rumble and a flash of flame so that was something new. This was no Goblin unless that had got a hell of a lot bigger. The ground shook with the force. The Hobbits struggled to stay on their feet, even the men were struggling to stay graceful. Whatever was coming at them was big.

"To the drawbridge!" Gandalf shouted.

Buffy knew this would be a race. They had to get the group across the rickety old bridge. It didn't look like it could hold their weight but they were not going to have much a choice. Thank the Valar that the Hobbits were not the full weight of a man. They would almost be struggling if they were that heavy.

Buffy watched the wizard drop to the back of the pack. He was going to play a suicide run. She could tell. She was never a fan of them unless they were the last resort. The group needed Gandalf more than they needed the Balrog dead.

Gandalf helped the members onto the bridge. Sure enough. He stops. Buffy could see the resigned look on his face. Aragorn saw it too,

"What are you doing old friend?"

Gandalf was weary, "You need to protect the fellowship."

Aragorn was not amused, "You are needed for that."

Buffy agreed, so she did the right thing. "Hey, old man."

He turned around and got a punch to the face. The wizard was a great magician but physically he never saw it coming. She caught the crumpled figure and handed him to Aragorn. "Go quickly."

"We cannot afford to lose you either ..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Please I already know living is harder than dying. I have no intention of dying."

Aragorn had to trust that Adam and Eliza knew what they were doing. He did. It was just they were skilled fighters and then there was Balrog.

The fellowship waited on the other side as they watched the scene unfold. The Balrog came ever closer. It was a terrifying creature. It was far scarier than even the ring wraith. It walked in flames. All that stood between them and it was the two elves. They still didn't look ruffled.

They were just waiting!

For what, they were not sure. They saw it descend. Eliza wasn't done, "Hey fugly, come on. I want to sleep in my own bed!"

It was a good notion. A thought that would warm even the hardest soul. Adam snorted, "And I have to see the In-Laws."

Buffy waited for it. They had one shot at this. She wouldn't fail, she hated dying by fire. The drawstring bridge would be perfect. The Balrog had some intelligence. It was reluctant to come onto the bridge. They backed up slowly. They were now three-quarters of the way across The bridge.

She could bait an enemy it was like one of her superpowers. "Hey, you call that a flame. I couldn't cook meat on it."

The roar suggested it knew exactly what Buffy had said. She didn't care. She had a throwing knife that she was willing to lose. She could see Methos do the same with his sword. Good, they both recognised their roles. This would just be like that time in Egypt.

The Balrog stomped forward, right into their trap.

Perfect.

They both let loose their knives. The bridge collapsed with the Balrog plummeting into its depth. The sword lodged in its eye meaning it couldn't see enough to escape.

Trap complete, they were now racing to get off what remained of the bridge. Buffy waited just long enough to see Methos off the bridge before jumping. She was glad for the gymnastic lessons she'd managed to fit in.

He was a good husband, as he softened her landing. They landed in a heap surrounded by the others in the Fellowship. They looked at them as if they were the mad ones. Buffy thought that it a great injustice. She had just killed a Balrog, what more did they want?

They were still laughing, "Legolas target the stalactites."

It was a sound reasoning. He was good enough with a bow to knock out all that was just needed. If the Balrog had survived the fall, it would struggle to deal with the rocks above it.

Aragorn pulled her to her feet, "I am glad you are okay. I would hate to have to tell your Naneth that you were killed picking a fight with a Balrog."

Buffy smirked, "Well, you should find respite in Lothlorien but Adam and I will need to ride ahead."

Aragorn nodded understanding that Buffy would. have different duties in Lothlorien. "Of course, you just don't want to be around Gandalf when he awakens."

Buffy pouted but she could get her own back. "For that, you will have to secure your own passage into Lothlorien."

Adam smirked as he revelled holding his wife's hand once again. "Bye, for now, good friends."

Aragorn called to the retreating figures, "Eliza, _I'm sorry."_

Damn it. He should think before he teased Eliza she was always for more creative in how she got her own back.

Frodo didn't understand, "Why is that a punishment?"

Aragorn sighed, "You will soon find out."

He hoped they could wake Gandalf before they reached the borders. He would make their passage easier if he wasn't too sore about being knocked out.


End file.
